villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reik Fohenheim
Reik Fohenheim is an antagonist in Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor appearing as the secondary antagonist in Volume 1, supporting antagonist in Volume 9 of the light novel, and a minor antagonist in the anime adaptation. He was a member of the Researchers of Divine Wisdom and a terrorist. He was voiced by Naoki Takimura in the Japanese version and Jeff Johnson in the English version. Biography Kidnapping Rumia While Carrel Mardos fights Glenn Radars, Reik and Jin Ganis barges into class 2 and revealing he and his partner are there to kidnap Rumia Tingel. After Reik watched Jin questioning the class about Rumia's appearance, he orders Jin to follow the mission after he taunts Rumia and the class. After he reveals he is aware of Rumia's status as a princess and hands over to Huey Lysen, he realizes Jin disobey his orders. He opens a portal the latter's location and having living skeletons to kill Jin as punishment for his crimes. Confronting Glenn and Death After Glenn destroys all the skeletons, Reik confronted him and Sistine and says that Glenn is no ordinary mage as he took down two of his comrades. But Glenn stated Reik killed Jin because he strayed from the mission and needed to be punished for his actions. As Glenn pushed Sistine out of the area, Reik strikes Glenn who taken a few attacks from him, resulting getting wounds from the attack. Reik tries to use The Fool's World himself, but realized Glenn's strategy was to get him to use a spell so he could use fool's world ands attack him with his fists. Reik then realized Glenn was the skilled Mage Killer, before getting a vague answer, he gives Glenn a quick death as a form of respect. Reik launched his blades at Glenn who took multiple stabbed wounds, as Glenn tried to use a spell to deactivate the magic but was to late. However, Sistine helped Glenn in dispelling the Reik's magic and realized Glenn tossed her aside as a strategy to catch him off-guard. As Reik tries to activate his swords, Glenn uses The Fool's World and use one of Reik's swords to impale him. While being critically wounded, Reik finally remember who Glenn was, a famous Mage assassin known as the The Fool before dying from his defeat. To his surprise, Sistine helped Glenn in dispelling the magic in his swords and he realized Glenn tossed her aside as a strategy to catch him off-guard. He tried to activate his swords again but Glenn used The Fool's World and stabbed Reik with one of his blades that was without magic. Resurrection He and Jin are brought back alive by Eleanor. This time, he is fully equipped with weapons he used during his time at the Special Missions Annex. He fights Glenn once again, only to be killed by him. Gallery Light_Novel_Volume_1_-_09.png|Reik in the light novel charging his blades at Glenn. Light_Novel_Volume_9_-_04.jpg|Reik and Jin revived by Eleanor. Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Thugs